Together
by LaylaBinx
Summary: “No, you listen!” Bobby snapped, glaring directly at the younger man. “Do you want to know what your baby brother was doing while you were off trying to get Castiel laid? He got his ass kicked. A lot.” Dean-lovers don't read!


**Okay, I swear I'm going to update Hunted tomorrow but I just had to write this; it wouldn't leave me alone. It takes place between 5.03 and 5.04. This is kinda new for me, I normally only write the brothers together, but the muse hit and wouldn't leave so this was the result O.o **

**Now, don't get me wrong, I love Dean to death but he's been acting like a total jerk for the past year and a half (I actually blame Kripke for that more than anyone -.-x) so I figured it was time for Bobby to step in and lay down the law. And yes, I know all the Dean-lovers are going to rip me a new one but all I have to say is he's not completely innocent either. I'm not trying to start an argument or upset anyone I'm just saying that in a situation like this, the blame is always shared. Hope you like it!! :D**

**I own nothing!! =(**

* * *

"God dammit, you Winchesters can be so unbelievably stupid sometimes!" Bobby nearly shouted, eyes widening to the point of nearly being comical. He was glaring up at Dean, face flushed with anger. "He's your brother, Dean! Family comes first, family always comes first! You know that!"

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do Bobby?!" Dean growled back, green eyes narrowing as he immediately went on the defensive. "He was the one who suggested we separate! He was the one who wanted the break!"

"And you just let him walk out the door out of the goodness of your heart, huh?" Bobby shook his head in disgust. "Dean, this is bigger than whatever you both have your panties in a twist about!" He gestured vaguely to the ceiling. "This is the Apocalypse, son. The A-fucking-pocalypse and you both are sittin' here squabllin' like a buncha old hens!"

Dean shook his head angrily, grabbing his jacket and walking to the door. "You know what Bobby? You just don't get it, alright?" He opened the door, slinging the jacket over his shoulder. "Have a nice night."

Bobby appeared in front of him a split second later (for being confined to that chair he was remarkably fast) and placed himself between the younger man and the door. "Now you listen to me, boy." He started, using a voice Dean had only heard from his father. "I may be stuck in the God-forsaken chair but I can still kick your ass nine ways til Sunday. Got it? Now quit acting like a spoiled brat whose not getting his way and sit your ass down; we're having a talk." There was no invitation in the older hunter's voice, it was an order.

Dean grumbled something rather unpleasant under his breath and walked over to the table, slumping down into the chair. "Look Bobby, if we're going to do some of that Dr. Phil touchy-feely bullshit then I'm out. Pondering "how all of this makes me feel" is the last thing on my-"

"Shut up." Bobby snapped and Dean had the decency to shut his mouth. He moved until he was sitting directly across from Dean and leveled his eyes with him. "Now I want you to tell me from the beginning what happened. And don't lie to me Dean, I can smell bullshit from a mile away."

Dean rolled his eyes, glaring at the table. "I told you, Sam wanted a break so I let him go. That's it. End of story."

"Bullshit."

"What do you want me to say Bobby?!" Dean snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. "You want me to pretend that its okay that my brother, my baby brother, started the fucking Apocalypse?! You want to me to act like I'm perfectly fine with him going behind my back and drinking demon blood?! Well, too bad, because you know what? Its not. Its not okay and it never will be." He raked a hand through his short hair and slammed his fist on the table. "I'm sick of worrying about him and getting nothing in return! I've taken care of Sam his entire Goddamn life and he repays me by choosing a fucking demon over me! Over his own brother!"

"Oh yeah, because taking care of Sam was such a burden on you." Bobby rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Grow up Dean! Ever since you came back you've had this "holier than thou" attitude and its really starting to piss me off! Your brother did what he had to in order to survive when you were gone, he went through things that you can't even imagine, and the second you get back you fix him reproachful look like some bug under a microscope and act like you're so much better than him simply because you suddenly became BFFs with an angel!" The older man was angrier than he had been in a long time, partially because of the chair but mostly because Dean was being so ignorant. "You lost Sam for a few hours; he lost you for fours months, do the math! That shattered him like you wouldn't believe! Yes Dean, your brother has demon blood and yes, he can do some pretty crazy shit with it that you and I would normally shoot down immediately, but Jesus Christ Dean, do you think he wanted any of this?! Do you think he wanted to be part of Azazel's demon army and know that he never had a choice in the matter to begin with?! He was six months old Dean, to young to even say "no" and he was doomed from then on. You think you have it rough because you went to hell for a few months? Well, your baby brother has been Hell's Bitch for the past 25 years! Have you ever even considered what its doing to him when you push him away like this?!"

"Its too late Bobby!" Dean shouted, standing abruptly. "Sam made his choices and now he has to reap what he sowed. I'm done forgiving, all I've ever done was forgive him, and its over now. He wanted to sneak around and go off gallivanting with a demon and because of that he became the key that brings this whole miserable world to its knees."

"God, would you listen to yourself?!" Bobby laughed, more out of disbelief than actual humor. "Dean, Sam practically worships the ground you walk on and now your just throwing him out in the wild like an unwanted child! Yes, your brother made some pretty stupid choices, some really stupid choices, but pushing him away like this, pushing him right into the hands of the enemy, isn't helping anything! Dean, you boys are so much stronger together than you are apart and you're just too fucking blind to see it!"

Dean rolled his eyes and started for the door once more. "See you later Bobby."

"Oh, and if you want to jump Sam's ass for choosing a demon over you, well then you just returned the favor."

Dean stopped immediately, whirling around to face Bobby. "What?!"

"Sam has done nothing but apologize to your for the past 14 months for what he was doing with Ruby and you shot him down at every pass. But shunning your brother for doing something that your doing right now is a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Bobby, I swear to God-"

"That's funny, I thought you didn't believe in God Dean. Oh wait, that was before Castiel showed up wasn't it? Must be real nice to have an angel on your side when your baby brother was left all alone with nothing but demons."

"Bobby-" Dean warned, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Dean you replaced your brother with an angel!" Bobby shouted, slamming his palm onto the table. "Christ on crutch, I thought I knew you better than that Dean, but I guess I was wrong…" There was a resigned disappointment in Bobby's voice now, a bitterness that coated the roof of his mouth.

"Now you listen to me-" Dean started but Bobby shook him off once more.

"No, you listen!" He snapped, glaring directly at the younger man. "Do you want to know what your baby brother was doing while you were off trying to get Castiel laid?! He got his ass kicked. A lot."

Dean froze, whatever retort he was about to say dying on his lips. "What…?"

"Yeah, some hunters from Oklahoma found him and offered to show him some "southern hospitality". While you were hanging around with Mr. Every time-A-Bell-Rings-An-Angel-Gets-His-Wings you brother was getting his ass handed to him because he didn't want to fight back and prove to everyone that he was as much of a monster as they made him out to be."

Dean felt the familiar knot of worry in the back of his throat, sitting like a weight. "Where is he?" He asked, trying desperately to swallow.

Bobby sighed heavily. "Probably in Oklahoma still. Pretty sure the kid hasn't managed to get a car yet."

Dean didn't even bother to answer. His simply grabbed his keys and walked out the front door. Bobby felt a faint smile play on his lips; maybe they were finally starting to get it.

**OOOOO**

Dean broke nearly every speed limit imaginable, arriving in Oklahoma just before 6pm the next day. He's tried Sam's cell phone so many times it was practically glued to his ear by the time he pulled into the parking lot of the diner. He'd gotten a tip from Bobby on the way there about the name and location of the diner Sam had last been seen in so he'd gone straight there. However, despite his hidden hopes, his tall lanky brother was nowhere to be seen inside the crowded diner. The staff said he hadn't come in that day and no one had heard from him all afternoon. One of the waitresses did give him the name of a hotel though, a tiny little rat trap of a thing up the road. Dean thanked her and left once more.

Sam's room wasn't hard to find, the line of rock salt in front of the door kind of gave it away. He knocked slightly, the creeping feeling of dread entering his gut when he received no response. He tried the handle, surprised to find it unlocked and walked in. "Sam?" He called, hand gun pressing into the side of his leg. The room was a wreck, clothes and books scattered everywhere. Sam's laptop was on one of the beds and a stack of notes was shuffled on the bedside table. However, the messiness of the room wasn't what worried him (Sam was usually the more organized one of the two) it was the pile of bloody clothes in one corner and what looked like drops of blood on the dirty beige carpet of the hotel room. Dean noticed for the first time that the bathroom door was closed, the shower running into the tub. Pretty reckless for Sam to leave the door unlocked and not notice that someone was in the room; his brother was losing his touch. That or…The sudden thought that jumped into Dean's mind caused him fall into a jog and he was at the bathroom door. What if Sam had tried to drown himself? A really shitty way to go but…Dean braced himself for whatever he was bound to find on the other side of the door and pushed it open.

Sam stood in front of him, hair wet and dripping, an off-white towel wrapped around his hips. He seemed startled by Dean's sudden appearance but nothing like the hunter instincts that their father had spent years instilling in them. "Dean…?" He said simply, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Dean nodded, lowering the gun he hadn't realized he'd brought up. "Uh…yeah…hi." His eyes fell on the viscious layers of bruises that had covered Sam's chest and torso, the ones decorating his cheeks and jaw line. His brother looked like he'd gone four rounds with a tank and had gotten run over. "Jesus Sam…"

The younger man said nothing, a dull haunted look in his hazel eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly as if it were completely normal to see the brother that practically hated him standing in his hotel room.

"I…" Dean shifted uneasily. "I heard what those hunters did to you…I wanted to make sure you were alright…"

The deadness in Sam's eyes faded and was replaced by a thick layer of tears. "Well, thanks for the concern but I'm fine. I handled it."

"With your face." Dean joked lightly, his remark falling on deaf ears.

Sam looked up at the ceiling, desperate to keep the tears from falling. "Dean, look, I know you have much bigger things to worry about than me. You don't have to worry about me anymore, okay? You and Castiel have a job to do now."

"No, Sam." Dean said, shaking his head slowly. "Look, despite what I've said in the past, despite everything I've made you believe and feel, you are and always will be my top priority. No amount of angels or demons can change that." He took a step forward but Sam backed up, hands coming up defensively. Dean stopped instantly; it was almost like his brother was afraid of him.

"Dean…please…"The pain was evident in Sam's voice, his words shaky and weak. "Just leave, alright? You said it yourself, remember? If I'm with you then it compromises the mission. You have a job to do, a really important job, and I'm not going to be your bad luck charm anymore. I've fucked up enough for one life time, don't you think?"

"Sam, that's not-"

"Besides, I'm going to make amends for this God-forsaken life I've been given. I'm going to set things right." The hollowness in Sam's voice shook Dean to his core and he suddenly couldn't handle it anymore. He took two steps forward and closed the gap between them, wrapping Sam in a tight, forceful hug.

"Don't even think about it." He growled, squeezing Sam to him. "Don't even fucking think about it." Sam was shaking, his heart pounding against his older brother's shoulder. "We're going to figure this out, do you hear me? We're going to figure this out and there's no force in Heaven or Hell that's going to stop us. You hear me Sam?!"

"Dean, I-"

Dean shook his head. "No, Sam, listen, we're done with all of this. No more sides, no more choosing who the winning team will be. Its you and me Sam, you and me against the world the way its always been, alright? I don't care about Ruby or Castiel or God or Satan or whoever the hell else wants to try to convince us otherwise; you are the only thing that matters to me in this whole miserable planet. We're going to beat this; together."

The conviction in Dean's voice was enough to tip the scales and suddenly the tears were streaming down Sam's cheeks. His knees buckled and he crumpled to the floor, face buried in his older brother's shoulder. He cried until there was nothing left, until the tears ran dry. He would go to the ends of the earth for Dean, he knew without a shadow of a doubt. The were together and as long as that happened, nothing in the world could stop them.

* * *

**Okay, so there was my rant for the evening :P Hope you all liked it!!**


End file.
